


You. Me. Waiting?

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Caring, Comfort, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Yuuri is having an anxiety attack and Victor tries to make it better. Yuuri tackles his mind and leaves Victor confessing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 52 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> I was sent a prompt on Tumblr today.  
> Thank you. :}

Okay, he can't say what triggered it exactly. It could be anything. It could be that Victor is bound to go to Russia in a few days to get ready for the nationals, and him not going as he has his own. Maybe it's that. It seems to be on his mind the most. Victor saying he's going to find them a place in Saint Petersburg while he's there. Them...Their... He should have seen it coming. What had he thought.. Well in all honesty he thought to much, that's what. But living with Victor in a place of their own, is going to be so different than living in his parents place. And also different from sharing hotel rooms. Unless he meant a place with two rooms. That must be it. After the stunt he pulled in Barcelona. First saying that they should end their coach student relationship so that he can skate again, but then practically begging him to be his coach even after he returns.   
But Victor didn't seem to talk about living together, he seemed to refer to Living Together. He'll screw it up, he's certain. Just look how he made a mess of the rest. How he...

A hand is placed softly on his back. rubbing him in soothing circles. The circling motion helps him to calm his breath, the soft touch radiates warmth to his cold skin. He doesn't need to turn around to know who's hand it is. Ever since coming back from Spain, he's insisted on them sleeping in his room, in his bed. But he's tried nothing but some cuddling and even some kissing. If he wanted more, he'd have initiated something by now, right?

"Yuuri I can hear your mind going round in there. Phichit said you'd do this," ah, thinks Yuuri, so that is why he insisted on sleeping in the same bed, no breakdowns where Victor can't see it. "and I've been worried. Are you second guessing us again? Or are you afraid that us not being together during Nationals is bad. I wish their timing was different, so that we could be there for each other. I wish I could make Yakov come to Hasetsu so that I could train here with you. You know I do not want to be apart from you for even a day, right? Those three days with you at Rostelecom and me here were bad enough. I could at least see you on the live-stream, but the Nationals won't allow foreign streams. Now we'll be apart for nearly three weeks."

He feels the sigh against his nape and shoulders. Yuuri can't really respond, he doesn't think Victor ever talked this much before, not in one breath that is. A part of him wants to believe it, really does want to. But there is that part in the back of his mind that tells him Victor is only saying this, and doesn't mean it. He doesn't want to believe that part, he really doesn't. So why is he crying? It's not a loud cry, just his eyes forcing out a lot of water and maybe some sniffing. He moves a bit.

Perhaps the slide towards Victor was intentional, maybe it was part of him stretching out his right arm -unknown to him in a very similar way to how Victor had done it at Barcelona's beach- that pushed him back a bit. But Victor took his movement as an invitation to slide his arm over Yuuri and pull him against him. Snuggling his nose in Yuuri's hair.

"Will you tell me what you're thinking. I know I can't help you if I don't know what you need. You know I am horrible at guessing." Yuuri does remember. How could he forget China, but Victor has learned since and he had promised to be more open. So he says the first thing that comes to his mind.

"I wish I was normal." Victor tries to turn him over after that, but Yuuri is not persuaded and remains with his back to Victor. He does pull in his arm and places his hand over Victor's.

"Why would you wish that? That's boring. Why not wish for world peace or like...ice cream?" Yuuri can hear both Victor's confusion as his attempt to make a joke, but the confusion is deeper. 

"If I was normal I wouldn't have these thoughts. I would just be able to enjoy things without second guessing every single detail. Things would have been way easier."

It stays quit for a while. "No they wouldn't." Victor shakes his head against Yuuri's shoulder and to no prevail tries to turn him around again. "If you did not have those thought, if you weren't a ball of anxiety from time to time. You would not have done the things you did, you would not have become who you are today. You would not be the Yuuri I care for so much." 

Yuuri can feel his ears flush. A part of him is going aflutter, was this what he wanted to hear. He tries not to listen to the part that is only telling him that Victor is only saying this now, because he thinks it's what Yuuri wants to hear. He's not listening.

"You say that so simply. As if it's the only truth to say. It makes me feel flustered. And I can't define it, define us sometimes." He feels Victor's soft sigh.

"Define us? You are my student, my mentor, my friend, my heart. You are the man I have every intention to marry the moment he has a gold medal around his neck." 

"But not your lover." Yuuri mumbles it, mostly under his breath. 

He had no intention of saying it for Victor to hear. But the sudden tensing of the body against him tells him that it was definitely loud enough to be heard. And his mind goes in panic. That's it. Now he really ruined it. Why did he even have to think it. Why could he not be content with how things are. Now Victor will think badly of him and... he's flipped over before he can even try to stop it from happening. He can only close his eyes. And he keeps them closed for a while. All Victor does is breath and wait.

After a few minutes? hours? weeks? years? he opens his eyes finding Victor's way to close for comfort. Yuuri pushes them a little apart And the man is smiling. Not angry or appalled. Smiling. Why is he smiling. The surprise must be full on Yuuri's face.

"So that is what you've been thinking. I'd ... I'd hopes you were. Thought perhaps you were wanting to wait. You never gave a sign that you wanted more than what we did. So I waited." Yuuri blinks. Victor Waited??? He was waiting for him. 

"You were waiting for me? You wanted me to initiate?" He has to ask, has to be certain, has to know. Victor get's a soft smile on his face and nods. 

That is all Yuuri needs to pull him into a needy kiss. Nothing chaste, nothing sloppy, needy. "Then stop waiting."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was liked.
> 
> Let me know as I appreciate every comment and Kudo here and every ask and like over at Tumblr.  
> the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com :}


End file.
